APPLIQUÈ
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Natalya bukan penggemar pink dan heels dan seharusnya Ivan tahu hal itu. Tapi demi pernikahan kakaknya, dia mengalah. [#CPC2016] {Belarus/Monaco} {AU}


**APPLIQU** **È**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk** _ **event**_ **#CPC2016.**

 **Chara:** Belarus & Monaco. **Genre:** Friendship & Drama. **Rating:** K+

 **APPLIQU** **È © Starlight Midnight**

* * *

 _Natalya bukan penggemar pink dan heels dan seharusnya Ivan tahu hal itu. Tapi demi pernikahan kakaknya, dia mengalah._

* * *

Rasanya Natalya ingin membunuh Monique yang mengusulkan kepada Ivan—Kakak lelakinya—untuk membuatnya menjadi _bridesmaid_ di hari pernikahan.

Tidak, bukannya Natalya tidak sayang dengan Kakaknya itu. tapi warna yang harus digunakan sebagai _dress_ dan alas kaki yang harus dikenakannya itu ... _sigh._

" _Nat, kamu di mana?_ " suara Monique dengan latar belakangnya yang terlalu ribut membuat Natalya memijit keningnya.

Sahabatnya yang menjadi biang keladi dari _outfit_ yang dipakainya hari ini pasti mencarinya karena menghilang begitu saja setelah resepsi pernikahan Kakaknya dimulai.

"Di lift apartemen. Aku capek," setengah jujur sebenarnya. Dia masih di area hotel, tepatnya di dalam lift menuju _basement_.

Kalau tahu dirinya harus menggunakan _dress pink_ , hiasan rambut dengan bunga-bunga berwarna _peach_ dan _heels_ setinggi 14 senti, lebih baik Natalya terjebak di Alaska bersama Matthew untuk mengkalkulasikan bagaimana cara menutup sumur yang _kick_ dengan BOP _system_. Atau dikirim _meeting_ ke _head quarter_ di Paris—meskipun seringnya berakhir tarik urat akibat kantor maunya biaya produksi ditekan seminimal mungkin tapi hasil produksinya semaksimal mungkin.

" _Kenapa pulang secepat ini? Oh Nat, kau harusnya tahu banyak yang bilang dirimu itu seperti peri yang keluar dari buku dongeng._ "

"Bilang pada mereka, kalau dunia ini adalah dongeng maka aku adalah _villain_ -nya," Natalya mendengus melihat pantulan bayangannya dan di belakangnya ada lelaki Amerika yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

Ugh, mana kunci mobilnya? Natalya lupa membawa pisau lipatnya dan kunci mobilnya cukuplah dijadikan senjata dadakan untuk melindungi dirinya jika terjadi hal terburuk.

" _Astaga, Nat. Kenapa segitu bencinya dengan outfit pilihanku?_ "

"Pertama dan utama, _they color is PINK!_ Kedua, aku tidak suka _heels_ dan terakhir, dua minggu belakangan aku belum ada tidur samasekali."

 _Well_ , tidur satu atau dua jam sehari itu tidak termasuk tidur dalam hitungan Natalya yang hobinya tidur.

" _Nat, kau tahu tidak kalau warna pink itu warna lelaki sebelum tahun 1920 dan para perempuan tidak boleh menggunakannya?_ " Natalya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Tebak, sahabatnya sekarang tengah mencoba memberikan ceramah soal sejarah _fashion_ kepadanya. " _Dan heels itu sebenarnya diciptakan untuk kaum lelaki. Heel diciptakan untuk para tentara Persia yang menunggang kuda agar dapat memanah lebih baik lagi. Pada abad ke 16, Raja Persia mengirim pasukan ke Eropa dan Rusia untuk misi diplomatik dan sejak saat itu heels dikenal oleh kita._ "

" _Well said_ , aku tetap tidak suka. Lagipula jika memang _heels_ diciptakan untuk lelaki, kenapa jika para lelaki menggunakannya dianggap sebagai banci?" Natalya keluar dari lift dan menyusuri _basement_ untuk menemukan mobilnya.

Baiklah, sebenarnya dia punya dua pilihan. Pulang ke apartemennya atau ke rumah sakit karena kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut yang menandakan tubuhnya dalam fase berbahaya. Bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapan saja.

" _Sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu Nat, mempertanyakan kenapa mereka mengejek benda yang sejak awal diciptakan untuk mereka. Mungkin karena terlihat konyol?_ "

"Dan menurutku lebih konyol lagi para perempuan yang memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan _heels_ padahal tahu jika kakinya akan merasakan sakit jika menggunakannya lebih dari 1 jam," Natalya menemukan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Melepaskan _heels_ laknat itu dari kakinya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Memasukkan kakinya ke _sneaker_ bututnya yang membuatnya menghela napas lega. Kakinya memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman dengan semu jenis sepatu yang beraliran _flat shoe_.

" _Nat, kau bohong padaku ya jika kau...,_ " perkataan Monique tidak selesai lantaran Natalya memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Memasukkan peta tujuan pada GPS mobilnya dan menyalakan _autopilot_ mobilnya agar tetap bisa membawanya sampai ke rumah sakit meskipun dia sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Meskipun ... mana ada orang sakit yang ke rumah sakit dengan pakaian seheboh dirinya.

 _Oh well, she the one do that crazy thing._

* * *

 **.**

 **. END .**

 **.**

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 **1)** **APPLIQU** **È =** Aplikasi (dalam bahasa Prancis)

 **2)** _ **Kick**_ **(tapi kadang juga pakai kata** _ **Blow Out**_ **):** Adanya intrusi fluida yang bertekanan tinggi dari resevoir (minyak ataupun gas) ke lubang sumur sehingga mengakibatkan lonjakan tekanan. Jika tidak segera ditangani, bisa mengakibatkan semburan lumpur ke permukaan. Contohnya kalau _kick_ tidak segera ditangani itu lumpur Lapindo.

 **3) BOP** _ **System**_ **:** _Blow Out Power System_. Sistem untuk menangani jika sumur terjadi _kick_. Cara kerjanya cek di google aja ya, ntar jadi _lecture_ kalo dijelaskan di sini :')

* * *

 **Oh akhirnya berhasil merusuh di sini ya :') *peyuk si qaqa Yumna***

 **Tadinya bukan begini, etapi kok mimpi tadi malam terlalu** _ **dayum**_ **ya untuk dilewatkan. Jadilah mengubah ide awalnya yang (tadinya) di cafe jadi di lift. Mau buat si Natalya ini** _ **badass**_ **gitu dan si Alfred mah hanya mahluk tambahan doang di lift #YHA**

 **Eh iya deh, sebelum lupa bilang, Natalya ini** _ **Production Enginner**_ **loh. Karena aku mahluk yang pinternya mainan AU dan ilmu sejarahnya cetek banget, jadilah mendingan pakai** _ **Enginnering!AU**_ **aja sebagai debut :') #NAK**

 **Btw,** _ **autopilot**_ **di mobil itu beneran ada loh. Di mobil-mobil Eropa sudah banyak dan untuk Asia sendiri, baru mobil Hyundai sih setahuku, lol *korban drakor DOTS***

 **Terima kasih karena mau baca sampah ramblingan ini.** _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **June 5th, 2016.**_


End file.
